dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebellious Saga: Declared By The King
With the royal saiyans, Xeleri and Tarragon, escaping to the comfortable world of Earth, King Mato requests a scout saiyan to search for the brothers. However, a more interesting plan is underway... The Prince, Missing?! "King Mato, everyone is assembled my lord." A middle aged man declared kneeling on one knee in front of who appeared to be none other than the King of Saiyans himself. "Feel free to to began at any moment." Mato sat in an extremely large chair. It shined even while he sat in a room with dim lights, a fine crafted piece of furniture indeed. His head was held up by his knuckles forcing it to lean sideways at the angle it was, yet his crown stayed on. His left leg was folded across his right leg. The armor at which he wore was most definitely dressed different from the last time he appear on screen. He wore armor that while had the saiyan-like feel towards it, resembled something that a knight would wear. After sitting for a while he finally stood to his feet. As he moved the metallic armor smacked against the surface and his cape flowed in the wind. Pushing the curtain aside, he entered the outside balcony of his large palace. Down below were thousands of people. To each holding their own conversations. Despite there being so many people he could hear those close below him. If there was anything Mato was recognized for it were his excellent ears, never allowing sly remarks to get past those holy ears. "The prince is really missing? No, this can't be true." His appearance become whole and the thousand of Saiyans around all ceased conversation. "Hello, my fellow Saiyan brethren. I've called you all here to clear up and confirm the confusion about Prince Xeleri." He took a short pause. "Yesterday evening, the Prince was kidnapped by two Saiyans." The King stopped mid way through to the entire fleet of Saiyans gasping and whispering amongst each other. By simply clearing his throat, silence took over yet again. "One known as Teto, and the other is Nagi. During their invasion, Kail, Tarragon, and myself all tried to fend the duo off. We found out that Nagi, who'd been hiding all these years, was actually the Legendary Super Saiyan. We were only enough to kill Teto, Nagi escaped taking the Prince and Aspara." The Scout The sounds of a rushing waterfall were present, and the nature's hum accompanied it. To any brute of a saiyan, these sounds would mean nothing, but they meant pure peace and quiet for someone else. Sitting with folded legs was a saiyan of tan skin. His hair rested wildly upon his head, cascading down his back. A simple sigh escaped him, but things were plaguing his mind. The departure of his comrade. The news of the prince's up-rise had spread like wildfire among the lesser saiyans. The common squabble had reached the saiyan's ears within the same day of the revolution. He could only worry for the sons' well being. As he thought of these things, his senses alerted him of a ki source approaching his location. He turned his head to see who could be coming. A saiyan guard who appeared to be under King Mato's personal guard stepped into the clearing, stern-faced. "Parika, King Mato has personally requested you." "What could it be this time?" "It'd be best if you followed me." After some few seconds of thinking, Parika reluctantly stood to his feet, placing his dusty cap on his head. It had been with him through the many years of his profession.